SG1's Silent Night
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Just a little holiday fic I wanted to write after listening to A Soldier's Silent Night. Enjoy.


I was listening to _A Soldier's Silent Night_ last night and an idea struck me for this. Hope you like it.

Anything recognizable isn't mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet sat in O'Malleys, the three Air Force officers in their uniforms. Daniel and Teal'c were also dressed up. They all had a solemn look on their face. Several of the patrons of the restaraunt/bar gave the five faint looks of contempt, but they ignored them.

"I can't believe a single member of the team didn't make it," Daniel murmured softly.

"I can't believe we had to do the memorial service on Christmas Eve," Janet said, wiping her eyes.

"_And now, here's _A Soldier's Silent Night_. God bless our troops,"_ the radio announcer said.

"Aw, change the channel Steve!" a man yelled.

"I can't. Manager's orders. Has to stay the way it is," the bartender returned. The man and his friends sighed and went back to drinking.

Jack and the others turned to the radio, listening to the poem:

_'Twas the night before Christmas,_

_And he lived all alone,_

_In a one-bedroom house_

_Made of plaster and stone._

_I had come down the chimney_

_With presents to give,_

_And to see just who_

_In this dwelling did live._

_I looked all around,_

_A strange site to see._

_No tinsel, no presents,_

_Not even a tree._

_No stockings on the mantel,_

_Just boots filled with sand._

_On the walls hung pictures_

_Of far distant lands._

_Metals and badges,_

_Awards of every kind._

_A sobering thought_

_Came alive in my mind._

_This house was different,_

_It was dark, it was dreary._

_I had found the home of a soldier,_

_I could see that most clearly._

_The soldier lay sleeping,_

_Silent, alone._

_Curled up on the floor_

_Of this one-bedroom home._

_His face was so gentle,_

_The room in such disorder._

_Not at all how I pictured_

_A United States' Soldier._

_Is this the hero of whom_

_I just read?_

_Curled up on a poncho,_

_The floor for a bed._

_Then I realized the other families_

_That I saw this night._

_Owed their lives to soldiers_

_Who are willing to fight._

_In the morning around the world,_

_Children would play,_

_Grown-ups would celebrate_

_A bright Christmas Day._

_But they all enjoy freedom_

_Each month of the year,_

_Because of soldiers_

_Like the one laying here._

_I couldn't help but wonder_

_How many lay alone,_

_On a cold Christmas Eve_

_In lands far from home._

_The very thought_

_Put a tear to my eye._

_I dropped to my knees,_

_I started to cry._

_The soldier awakened,_

_I heard his rough voice,_

_"Santa, don't cry,_

_This life is my choice."_

_"I fight for freedom,_

_I don't ask for more._

_My life is my God,_

_My Country, my Corp"_

_The soldier rolled over,_

_And drifted to sleep._

_But I couldn't control it,_

_I continued to weep._

_I kept watch for hours,_

_So silent and still._

_As both of us shivered_

_From the cold night's chill._

_I didn't want to leave him_

_On that cold, dark night._

_This guardian of honor,_

_So willing to fight._

_Then the soldier rolled over,_

_In a voice soft and pure,_

_He whispered, "Carry on Santa,_

_It's Christmas Day, all is secure"._

_One look at my watch,_

_And I knew he was right._

_Merry Christmas my friend,_

_May God bless you this night!_

Sam looked at her friends and saw that the Colonel and Teal'c's faces had softened, dropping the brave warrior face they always wore. Daniel was holding hands with Janet who had tears in her eyes. Sam realized that she had tears in her eyes as well and wiped them away.

"Shall we go?" Jack asked, picking up a box that he had brought in. Before they could move further, a small girl holding a teddy bear walked up to them. "Can I help you?" Jack asked.

"Are you a soldier mister?" she asked. She wore a green and red dress, her hair in a braid.

"Yes I am," Jack said.

Without warning the small girl hugged him. "Thank you for protecting us," she said.

Jack blinked rapidly, pushing tears back. "You're welcome." She broke away and looked up at him. "That's a pretty bear. What's its name?"

"Julia," the girl answered. "She scares easy though."

"Why's that?" Daniel asked.

"She doesn't have anyone to protect her when I go to school," the girl said.

Jack opened the box he had and pulled out a bear wearing an Air Force uniform. "Well, now Julia does," he said. "This is Colonel Brave. He'll protect her."

"I can't take him. Who will protect you?"

Jack couldn't help but smile at the girl's thoughtfulness. "Don't worry about me. My friends and I are protectors. It's our job to make sure people stay safe."

"Thank you," the girl said, taking the uniformed bear.

"Don't mention it," Jack said. "Be good." The girl nodded and left.

Sam went to put money down on the table to pay for their mostly untouched food when the man who had wanted the radio station changed placed money down on the table first. "I got this," he said softly.

Sam nodded, faintly smiling her thanks. She followed her friends to the door. "That was a nice thing you did Colonel," Janet said. "But who's bear was that going to be?"

"I was going to give it to Cassie, but I can always get another one," Jack said.

"Katherine," they heard a woman's voice say, "Where did you get that bear?"

Jack turned and saw the girl talking with her mother. "That nice soldier gave Colonel Brave to me so he could protect Julia when I'm school."

The woman looked at Jack who nodded that it was true. The woman smiled and mouthed "Thank you". Jack smiled and followed his team outside into the snow. _Merry Christmas_, Jack thought, looking up at the stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Holidays everyone. Excuse me, I need a tissue...if you want to hear the poem, go to Google, type in _A Soldier's Silent Night_, and go to the third one from the top that says Mix 94.1-your holiday music station. Once it takes you to the page the poem will begin to play.

I recommend having a tissue when you read it.


End file.
